Les caresses de l'ombre
by PhoenixCauchemardesque
Summary: Et si le Geek était amoureux du Patron, un peu d'alcool suffirait-il à lui délier la langue? Geetron


**Disclamer: non, rien de rien, non je ne possédes rien..**

* * *

"Je pose ma main sur le bois froid et blanc de la porte de l'appartement, mes doigts timides, caressent la poignée en fer sombre. Je plaque mon oreille contre le battant, j'entends aisément les ronflements du Panda, et la dispute qui se joue entre Mathieu et le Hippie, et je sens même la cigarette que fume le Patron. Je n'ai guère le cœur à regagner le salon, je n'ai pas envie de faire face à leur remarques assassines et méchantes. J'en ai assez de leurs servir de souffre-douleur, mais ils ne savent que trop que je n'ai guère la force de me défendre, et malgré le fait accablant de notre ressemblance physique, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je repousse mes larmes naissantes, et plaque ma peluche Pikachu contre mon cœur en ouvrant doucement la porte. La dispute qui oppose Mathieu et le Hippie concernant la survie des bébés phoques en Arizona ne cesse pas alors que je pose le pied sur le tapis rouge vif qui me sépare du monde extérieur. Je sens quelque chose frôler mes jambes, je baisse les yeux, Wifi est la seule personne dans cet appartement qui ne me frappe ou ne m'insulte, enfin relativement.

-Où tu étais, gamin ?

C'est la voix rocailleuse et horriblement agressive du Patron qui me tire de mes songes, je baisse la tête et fixe obstinément le sol.

-J'ai été faire quelques courses…

Le Panda étouffe un bâillement.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens les mains vides ? Demande l'ursidé

-Toutes les boutiques étaient fermées…

-Mais et mon lait de Soja bio ? Marmonne le Panda

-C'était fermé…

Je ne peux esquiver la gifle. Je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers ma chambre, dès que je passe la porte de mon espace personnel, j'allume mon ordinateur et lance LoL.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un coup est frappé à ma porte, je lève les yeux.

-Qui c'est… ?

Le Hippie entre dans ma chambre en refermant la porte.

-Ça va, gros?

Je souris.

-Bien-sûr, pourquoi ?

-Le Panda a été trop méchant, gros… !

Le Hippie allume son joint, en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Je soupire.

-Ne fumes pas ici, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas l'odeur…Je proteste.

Le Hippie tourne les talons, je me reconcentre sur la partie.

Le soir arrive, beaucoup trop vite à mon gout. Je descends lascivement dans la cuisine. Mathieu me demande de cuisiner car ils ont tous faim, et que je suis le seul à savoir manier les casseroles. Je me dirige vers le frigo et en sors les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de spaghettis à la bolognaise. Je remplie un récipient pour y faire bouillir des pâtes. J'entame la découpe des oignons et me coupe le doigt avec le revers de la lame, je gémis en retenant mes larmes. Je me baisse, cherchant la trousse à pharmacie dans le placard, bande mon doigt blessé, et m'en retourne à mes fourneaux. Je plonge les pâtes dans l'eau brûlante, quand je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et un souffle chaud chargé de nicotine chatouiller mon oreille. Je me fige, sentant le danger et la présence du criminel derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

-Je suis venu prendre un apéritif avant le diner, gamin.

Je sens son souffle se déplacer vers ma gorge, et ses dents mordiller ma peau. Je me débats faiblement.

Il dépose un baiser mouillé sur ma carotide.

-Me fais pas de mal…Je gémi.

-Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je serais là quand tu dormiras, murmure-t-il dans un souffle chaud avant de retourner dans le salon.

Figé pendant un temps, je m'aperçois que les pâtes sont trop cuites, quelques minutes trop tard. Evidemment, ils me blâment tous, mais je suis trop choqué pour répondre et je croise le regard brûlant du Patron lorsque les personnalités s'assoient autour de la table. Je m'assois tranquillement entre Mathieu et le Panda et mange tranquillement, en gardant les yeux fixés sur mon assiette.

A la fin du repas, je débarrasse la table et mets la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de me diriger vers le salon, où le Panda et le Hippie regardent une émission débile. Je m'assois près de la fenêtre et commence à jouer à Mario Kart.

Vers 22 heures, je décide d'aller me coucher, je ferme ma porte à clés, et m'allonge sur mon lit, mais ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil que je cherche en vain. Je repense à l'incident avec le Patron, ses mains sur mon corps me font toujours autant d'effet. Je grogne contre mon oreiller, je ne devrais pas ressentir ça, c'est le pire des criminels et puis c'est également une des personnalités de Mathieu… J'étouffe un bâillement et ferme les yeux.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux quand j'entends un cliquetis, je tourne la tête vers mon réveil, il est 00h30. Ma porte s'ouvre dans un grincement lugubre. Une ombre reconnaissable pénètre dans ma chambre, je me fige et retiens difficilement un hurlement. Putain, mais comment il a eu la clé ?!

Je souffle et tente de filer à l'anglaise, mais des bras puissants me retiennent par les hanches et des lèvres jouent sur ma carotide.

-Alors, on essaie de fuir…

Je déglutis, sentant son « Irrépressible besoin » contre mon bassin.

-Me fais pas de mal…

-Je promets de ne rien casser.

Je sens la peur courir dans mes artères, me retourne pour faire face au criminel aux lunettes de soleil. Il semble surprit et approche ses lèvres des miennes, mais étouffe un gémissement quand j'envoie mon genou dans une partie stratégique de son anatomie. Je profite de ce moment de faiblesse pour courir en dehors de ma chambre pour aller frapper à la porte de Mathieu.

Le vidéaste schizophrène met quelques minutes avant de m'ouvrir sa porte, quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles je suis encore potentiellement la proie du criminel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je… C'est le Patron…

Mathieu soupire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ?

Je ne peux retenir le frisson de dégout courant sur les vertèbres.

-Tu…Ne veux…Pas…Le savoir…

Le schizophrène réfléchit quelques instants, avant de m'ouvrir sa porte.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

J'opine du chef et entre dans la chambre de mon créateur qui étouffe un bâillement. Je m'allonge sur son lit.

-Tu sais que je peux ressentir vos sentiments à tous ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Alors saches que je sais ce que tu ressens pour le Patron…Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, car vous êtes tous un peu frères et que c'est le pire gars possible…Mais je comprends le malaise que tu peux ressentir quand il te frôle ou qu'il te parle… mais saches qu'il n'a pas que de mauvaises intentions à ton égard…Enfin je veux dire pas comme tu sembles le croire…Mais au fond, nous sommes tous la même personne, et je sais que le Patron ne fera jamais de mal aux personnes qu'il aime, comme chacun d'entre nous...

Je soupire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser Mathieu, tout cela me parait fou...

-Bon, dors. On verra ça demain !

-Mais…Je proteste

-Dors ou je te vire de mon lit et te balance dans le couloir.

Je frissonne en pensant à ce qui pourrait m'attendre.

-Okay.

Je pose la tête sur l'oreiller et m'endors en silence.

C'est une forte odeur de café qui me tire du sommeil. Je m'étire tel un chat et soudain une pensée m'effleure l'esprit, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de notre anniversaire. Je devrais être impatient, comme un gosse le jour de noël ou euphorique de grandir, cependant il n'y a qu'une angoisse sourde au fond de mon estomac.

Je me lève péniblement, j'entends le Patron grogner et insulter les autres d'ici, cela ne m'enchante guère de devoir quitter cette chambre et de faire face à la fureur de l'homme en noir.

Je quitte le cocon douillet, et ferme silencieusement la porte. Quand je descends dans le salon, je sens l'odeur caractéristique des bougies et d'un gâteau au citron. Dès que je passe le seuil de la porte, je suis entrainé dans la joie et l'euphorie des autres personnalités. Je quitte momentané ma mauvaise humeur pour me joindre à la joie générale. Cependant ma crainte me revient brusquement à la figure, lorsque les garçons décident d'arroser l'évènement, et une personne en particulier sait que je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool. Je déglutis lorsque le Hippie me tend un verre. Je bois quelques gouttes du liquide ambré qui me brûle la gorge sous les rires des garçons. La fête bat son plein, quand ils décident d'ouvrir nos cadeaux, j'ai la tête qui tourne, et le Hippie me donne un énorme paquet.

-C'est de notre part au Panda, à Mathieu et à moi, bon anniversaire gros !

Je défais le papier cadeau, et mes doigts rappent sur du papier bulles, et j'ouvre ladite boite. Toutes les BD que je voulais, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues

-Les gars…Je…merci…

J'enlace les trois garçons. J'offre un mug au Hippie, un plant de rhubarbe au Panda et un badge à mon créateur. Je regarde timidement le Patron avachi sur le sofa, m'approche de lui et pose un petit paquet sur ses genoux en embrassant sa joue.

Je vais souffler mes bougies, quand j'entends le criminel éclater de rire, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert, gros ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, le camé ! Grogne le Patron.

J'esquisse un sourire en terminant mon verre et ma part de gâteau.

La soirée est bien avancée quand je quitte la joie ambiante, pour trouver un peu de calme dans ma chambre. Je peine à ouvrir ma porte, je ne parviens pas à trouver la serrure.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, gamin ?

Mon esprit embrumé de vapeurs d'alcool, et mes sens exacerbés, reconnaissent parfaitement cette voix. Je sens une chaleur embraser mes reins, je me retourne pour faire face au criminel.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu veux la mienne ?

-Euh… non ça va…Bonne nuit.

Dès que j'entends le cliquetis caractéristique d'une serrure qui se déverrouille, je me précipite dans ma chambre et tente de fermer la porte en vain. Des lèvres brûlantes se joignent douloureusement aux miennes, et les mains expertes du criminel parcourent mon corps. Je gémis, et tente de repousser la personnalité.

-Attends…Je…

-Détends-toi gamin, ce sera plus agréable pour nous deux.

Mes scrupules sont bien vites remplacés par des soupirs quand les mains de mon alter-ego caressent mes hanches, et que ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes dans une étreinte passionnée. Je quémande timidement l'entrée de sa bouche en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le Patron exauce rapidement mon souhait, en liant sa langue à la mienne dans un duel sensuel et langoureux.

Je me sens tomber sur le lit. Le temps passe, mais le Patron ne s'arrête pas. Plus le temps avance, et plus ses pulsions que je cachais au fond de moi se libèrent. Finalement, je lui passe les bras autour du corps et lui demanda s'il avait apporté son « cadeau ». Il sourit et me passes ses menottes d'anniversaire pour m'attacher au lit. Enfin, j'étais devenu ce que j'ai intimement toujours voulu être pour lui : son Objet.  
Le Patron passe à l'attaque. M'embrasse, me retourne, me dénude et commence son affaire. Je ne suppose pas que cela pouvait me faire autant souffrir d'aimer. Je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement, vite étouffé par le halètement incessant du Patron. Les gémissements se changent lentement en fouissement, que je ne peux simplement pas retenir. Il accélère et c'était comme si le temps lui-même accélère. Je sens son essence se répandre tandis qu'il s'arrête brutalement.

Alertés par le bruit de ma tête contre les murs, toutes les autres personnalités entrèrent dans la chambre et tombent sur le spectacle incroyable du Patron et de Moi-même, nus, serrer chacun dans les bras de l'autres, et dormant paisiblement.

Le hippie ne put retenir un petit cri qui nous réveille en sursaut.  
-Merde ! Crie le Patron avant de claquer la porte bruyamment  
-Tu sais, pas la peine de te cacher, on a tous le même corps, entendis-je Matthieu hurler derrière la porte."


End file.
